


Study break

by nitorisource



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kisumi is gorgeous and cannot be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorisource/pseuds/nitorisource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sousuke and Makoto look at Kisumi and realize just how gorgeous he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study break

There’s not much going on in the room except the sound of scratching pencils, tapping laptop keys, and occasional turning of a page. Today, they’ve also got low music playing from the laptop, a playlist adjusted mostly to Sousuke’s liking, though Kisumi has gone into Makoto’s account (Makoto gave him the password when he begged for it) and added a few of his own songs. They’ve all got some work or another to finish and, surprisingly, not a single one of them is making an attempt at distracting one another. Sousuke is laying on his stomach with a book in front of him, Makoto has his legs draped over Sousuke’s ass while he types up a report, and Kisumi is sitting at the desk by the window, finishing math homework.

After an hour of typing and going back and forth from his screen to his book, Makoto pauses, sighing and allowing his focus to wander as he removes his glasses and punches the bridge of his nose. All he’s thought about lately is school and the club, but he allows him to relish in this moment, glad he can enjoy the afternoon with the two people he holds so close to his heart, even if they’re doing nothing more than breathing in the same room.

That’s when his eyes land on Kisumi, catching on the way the light bounces off the green hairclip holding his pink hair from his eyes, which are locked in focus on his paper. They gleam a translucent, bright violet whenever the sunlight coming from the half-open window shines at the right angle into them, and he has a habit of squinting into the light for a moment, distracted by the green and blue outdoor scene just a few feet away from him, before turning his head. 

Normally, there’s a sly smile settled on that mouth of his, but right now he’s biting his bottom lip back, brows sometimes furrowing when he comes across a problem too difficult to solve. Almost imperceptibly, Kisumi mutters the words and numbers to himself as he goes along, and if Makoto watches long enough, he has the chance to witness the way Kisumi will quietly beam at himself once he figures something out, leaning back in his chair a little and tapping the end of his pencil on the desk before moving on, revved by his feeling of simple accomplishment.

Sousuke is the first to notice the absence of typing in the air, and he cranes his neck back to make sure Makoto hasn’t fallen asleep. He’s surprised to see how intent he is, though it’s not on the laptop half-shut in his lap. He follows Makoto’s gaze to find what has him so captivated.

He raises his eyebrows when he locks onto the same sight of Kisumi doing nothing out of the extraordinary, yet somehow, Sousuke finds himself enchanted and unable to look away. He thinks he can hear the humming coming from Kisumi’s smooth neck, high pitches and always a note ahead of the song playing in the background, and from where Sousuke is laying, he can just barely make out Kisumi’s prominent collarbones peeking over his unbuttoned school uniform, tie loosened and pulled down to the middle of his chest. The sun really gives his skin a beautiful golden tint, and Sousuke admires the way the shadows cast across Kisumi’s face and neck shift whenever he tilts his head one way or the other.

It takes only a few more minutes for Kisumi to finally notice the change in atmosphere. His pencil hovers frozen over his paper and he turns slowly to the source of attention, brows up in confusion. 

“What?” he coughs out, eyeing them both meekly and tucking a few locks of stray hair behind his ear. He has no reason to be self conscious under the eyes of either of these people, but he’s left wondering what he’s done to have them so enthralled with him all of a sudden. His cheeks have taken on a light dusting of blush as he continues to stare back in confusion and Makoto inhales sharply at how adorable this guy really is, even when he’s doing nothing. Makoto’s not sure how he can overlook this fact so easily, but when the reminder hits him like this, he really feels it.

“You’re gorgeous,” Sousuke breathes out, out of the blue. He shuts his mouth as soon as the words are out.

“Wh-what?” Kisumi stammers, swaying a little in the chair. He’s biting his lip again, this time to stifle the embarrassed, yet very pleased, smile lighting up the rest of his features.

“Nothing,” he says quickly, turning back to his book. The three of them wait there, not moving, until Sousuke finally mutters, “Ah, fuck it,” and wriggles out from beneath Makoto in order to stand up. Makoto is a little surprised when Sousuke shuts his laptop, takes his things away, and puts them on the desk before pulling Kisumi from where he’s sitting. 

“We deserve a break, right?” he purrs, removing Kisumi’s tie from around his neck and pressing his shoulders into the mattress, straddling his hips. Makoto moves so that he’s laying on his side near Kisumi’s head, slipping the hairclip off and allowing the messy, cotton-candy pink hair to fall back over his eyes before pressing his lips to that soft, soft hair. 

Kisumi doesn’t even bother asking what’s gotten into the both of them since they’re usually the ones barking at him to focus on work, but he’s not asking any questions.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm to mystery anon from [tumblr](http://soumakofics.tumblr.com) bc this was idea was REALLY cute and i wanted to do something v quick and ahh this ot3 has taken me over


End file.
